Endotoxin, also known as lipopolysaccharide (LPS), is an integral component of the gram-negative bacterial cell membrane and is responsible for many, if not all, of the toxic effects that occur during gram-negative bacterial sepsis. LPS is a mixture of glycolipids consisting of a variable polysaccharide domain covalently bound to a conserved glucosamine-based phospholipid known as lipid A. LPS directly stimulates host monocytes and macrophages to secrete a wide array of inflammatory cytokines that include tumor necrosis factor-α (TNF-α), interleukins-1 (IL-1), and interleukin-8 (IL-8). Excessive release of these cytokines by host macrophages contributes to organ failure and death that occur after episodes of gram-negative bacterial sepsis. The pro-inflammatory bioactivities exhibited by LPS typically reside in the lipid A moiety.